Pastorela sin sentido XD
by GothBunny
Summary: Una pastorela poco comun xDDDD leanlo, es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes nn
1. Default Chapter

XD mátenme! Este es un pequeño tentempié navideño, se me ocurrió después de leer las canciones navideñas de gravitation y que mi madre me obligara a ir a una pastorela n_nUUU después de todo le saque un pequeño provecho... disfrútenlo, va dedicado a todo aquel que espera que continué mi fic "Piñas Fresas y Chocolates" xD pronto nuevo cap, estén pendientes. Y por cierto, Pasen feliz navidad ustedes que pueden hacerlo n_n piensen en uno que no puede y aprovechen! Sean felices (...demasiado optimismo por hoy) tómense una cerveza a mi salud! ^o^- Feliz año nuevo también!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Una Linda Pastorela.  
  
Reparto de Personajes :  
  
Maria y José : Mika y Tohma   
  
Los Reyes Magos : Hiro(Melchor), Fujisaki(Gaspar) y K' (Baltasar) XD  
  
El diablo : Yuki  
  
Ayudantes del Diablo : Ask  
  
El ángel : Shuichi  
  
Otros Ángeles : Ayaka y Sakano  
  
El niño dios : XD es secreto...  
  
Y los pastores que anden por ahí n_nUUUU  
  
************************************************************  
  
En algún lugar del paraíso...  
  
Sakano .- Maaaa....-*histérico como siempre*  
  
Shuichi.- Ahora que le ocurre a Sakano-san?  
  
Ayaka .- Bueno, si no sabes tu que voy a saber yo...  
  
Sakano.- Hay grandes noticias! Shindo-kuuuun!!!- decía hecho un remolino.  
  
Shuichi.- ¿Qué dice Sakano-san? ¡¿ Es que Dios por fin ha decidido que Bad Luck se forme en la tierra?! *---*  
  
Ayaka .- O a caso ha empezado alguna guerra?  
  
Sakano .- No, ninguna de las dos! Es algo aun más importante!!!  
  
Shuichi.- Neee! Ya sé! Dios ha inventado la televisión!!!  
  
-...-*Ayaka golpea a Shuichi*-¿Qué es Sakano-san?  
  
Sakano .- Dios ha enviado a su hijo a la tierra!  
  
Shuichi .- QUEEEE? Juraría que eso sería hasta dentro de 100 años más!!! ¿No es maravilloso?!  
  
Ayaka.- Si lo es Shindo-kun, pero recuerda que tu serás el encargado de ir a la tierra a anunciar su llegada.  
  
**El diablo escondido escuchando**  
  
Shuichi.- Haaaaai *---* seré yo ...yo,yo,yo....  
  
Ayaka.- Shindo-kun! No perdáis mas el tiempo! Pronto se llegará la fecha en que el hijo de dios nazca! No puedes dormirte en tus laureles.  
  
Shuichi.- Hai, me iré ahora mismo si es preciso!  
  
Sakano.- Hai Shindo-kun! Debes irte ya! -* comienza a ponerse histérico *- o si no.... o si no...  
  
Shuichi.- Tranquilícese Sakano-san! Haré bien mi trabajo! Ahora me voy!-* Shuichi se va *  
  
*regresa*  
  
Shuichi.- A donde debo ir?  
  
Ayaka.- *gota*  
  
Sakano.- Shindo-kuuuuuuuun!!!!!!! * histérico *  
  
-diablo- ...hahaha....esto será pan comido, con él al mando no tendré ningún problema - * pone sonrisa perversa *  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto en la tierra...  
  
K'.- Big News! - * entra con un arma en mano *   
  
Fujisaki .- Ne, ¿qué pasa?  
  
Hiro .- Venga Mr. K' ¿Qué sucede?  
  
K' .- Me he enterado por medio de mis contactos que pronto nacerá un nuevo rey, el verdadero y único rey de los cielos, el que ha sido mandado por Dios.  
  
Fujisaki .- Ya veo, es nuestro deber llevarle algún presente...¿a dónde se encuentra?  
  
K' .- ...Es que no sé  
  
*Hiro y Fujisaki se van de espaldas*  
  
Hiro .- ¿Entonces como iremos a visitarle?  
  
*En eso aparece Shuichi frente a ellos en una nueve de humo*  
  
Shuichi .- LaLiHooooooo! - * un arma se posa en su cabeza* - O_O''' se supone que este tipo de armas no deberían aparecer en la tierra todavía! - * se esconde atrás de Hiro *  
  
Hiro .- ¿Quién sois? - *examina a Shuichi y ve que tiene alas y aureola * - Sois un ángel a caso?  
  
Shuichi .- Hai! Soy un ángel! Y vengo a darles una gran noticia! - * mira a K' y se oculta de nuevo *  
  
Hiro .- n_nU Mr. K', por que no baja su arma?   
  
K' .- Te estaré vigilando angelito ¬_¬  
  
Fujisaki .- ...etto... ¿Qué es tan importante que Dios nos ha mandado a sus ángeles para decirnos?  
  
K' .- Ha! Ya sé! Se ha inventado la televisión!  
  
Shuichi .- ._.U nuu, eso no es...  
  
Hiro .- *gota* Entonces?  
  
Shuichi - *adopta una postura seria* Vengo a anunciarles que muy pronto nacerá en esta tierra el hijo de dios, y es su deber ir a adorarle, todos deben ir a visitarle!  
  
K' .- Ha! Te gané! Yo ya les había dicho eso! ¬.¬ * le saca la lengua *  
  
Shuichi .- Neeeee T.T pero comoooo eso no es justo!  
  
Hiro .- Hey, tranquilo n_nU aun no sabemos a donde ir.  
  
Shuichi .- Hai! Yo seré quien los guié! – exclamó triunfal –  
  
Fujisaki .- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?   
  
Shuichi .- Shuichi! Shindo Shuichi n.n  
  
K' .- No confío en ti _  
  
Shuichi .- Pero... T.T soy un angelito! Por que no me quieres? ... ne, tienes muy metido el diablo   
  
*El diablo escuchando * - eso se escucha muy mal...-  
  
Fujisaki .- ¿Y como será que nos vas a guiar?  
  
Shuichi .- Es que nunca has escuchado villancicos? XD "en el cielo hay una estrella, que a los reyes magos guía, hacia Belén para ver a dios hijo de .... de Mika ._." -* cantaba Shuichi * - Ustedes solo tienen que seguir esa estrella n_n fácil he?  
  
Hiro .- ha, ya entiendo, y esa estrella serás tu, ne?   
  
Shuichi .- No XD estrella! Material cósmico! Yo soy un angelito recuerdas?  
  
Hiro .- * súper gotota...* Como ha cambiado la historia...  
  
Fujisaki .- ¿Cuándo debemos llegar?  
  
Shuichi .- etto...  
  
K' .- No me digas que no sabes…  
  
Shuichi .- ...*gota* nu sé... u.u  
  
K' .- Y te haces llamar mensajero de Dios? XD... No problem, déjamelo a mi * saca celular *   
  
Shuichi .- Hey! Eso todavía no se inventa! * le arrebata el celular * _ será dios quien diga cuando deben llegar!  
  
K' .- Mire señor angelito de dios me esta acabando la paciencia *  
  
Shuichi .- * se esconde atrás de Hiro *  
  
Hiro .- Ne, cálmese Mr. K', por lo menos algo tradicional debe llevar este remedo de pastorela que esta escribiendo gothbunny n_nU así que hagámoslo a la antigua y viajemos para llegar a tiempo... caballo, camello y elefante... si?  
  
K' .- Si, si, tengo listos mis caballos xD *susurrando* 500 caballos de fuerza mwahaha...  
  
Shuichi .- Bien! Entonces ya esta n.n os esperare en Belén, Ja-ne! - *Shuichi se va *  
  
Fujisaki .- Que ángel tan mas extraño...  
  
*Shuichi se va y en el camino se encuentra con...*  
  
Yuki .- Vaya, vaya... a quien tenemos aquí?-  
  
Shuichi .- ._.U Quien eres?  
  
Yuki .- *gota* ¬¬ Es que no sabes que estas frente al amo y señor, ante el príncipe de las tinieblas?!  
  
Shuichi .- En tu rancho XD yo no te conozco...  
  
Yuki .- -_-U tu... olvídalo...  
  
Shuichi.- Pareces mas un mercader del centro, mira que ropas tan extrañas..  
  
Yuki .- ¬¬* Tu... te dije que lo olvidaras...  
  
Shuichi .- Pero es que eres muy guapo n///n  
  
Yuki .- Tu!!! Mocoso sin talento! Cierra la boca!!! ¬¬****  
  
Shuichi .- * con ojitos a punto de llorar*  
  
Yuki .- Mi nombre es Yuki... *recuperando la compostura * y quería hablar contigo *se acerca de manera provocativa *   
  
Shuichi .- o///o Yuki....  
  
Yuki .- Tu nombre?  
  
Shuichi .- Shu...Shuichi...  
  
Yuki .- …baka… te propongo algo…  
  
Shuichi .- no me digas baka... ¿cuál es tu propuesta? n///n neee no querras que me case contigo verdad?   
  
Yuki .- *gota* No! u_ú mira que baka, es lo mas estúpido que he escuchado...  
  
Shuichi .- Yukiiiiii T.T  
  
Yuki .- Pero... si sigues mis ordenes saldré contigo...¿trato?  
  
Shuichi .- *---* le tengo que vender mi alma al diablo o algo así..?  
  
Yuki .- eeeh... algo así * súper gotota*  
  
Shuichi .- entonces olvídalo, estoy ocupado... además como podría una persona tan linda como tu tener trato con el diablo? *---* Yukiiiii no podrías ni conocerlo...  
  
Yuki .- .....-  
  
Shuichi .- ojalá existieran los teléfonos para que me dieras el tuyo T.T  
  
Yuki .- Aunque existieran no te lo daría ¬¬U  
  
Shuichi .- Bueno, me he retrasado bastante, debo irme u.u  
  
Yuki .- He! Espera baka! Aun no he hablado contigo!   
  
*Shuichi se va*  
  
Yuki .- Este baka ¬¬* ... tendré que echar mano de otros recursos... * truena los dedos y al instante aparecen los miembros de Ask * Su misión será evitar que nazca ese engendro del demonio =_= no me importa como, pero deben evitarlo. También quiero que eliminen a ese angelucho, Shuichi, y eviten que la noticia del nacimiento de Jesús llegue al mundo! He dicho!  
  
Aizawa .- Entendido, ya veras como lo logramos. Vamos, Maa-kun, Ken-chan  
  
Los Ask se retiran y Yuki se ríe perversamente... ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿GothBunny dejara de hacer tantas estupideces xD? ¿Dejara de estar de ocioso? XDDDDDD No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de nuestra pastorela :3 (lo hubiera puesto todo completo pero... quiero hacerla de emoción XD) 


	2. XD El nacimiento del niño dios

Bueno, aquí la segunda y ultima parte de la pastorela sin sentido XD  
  
Va dedicada especialmente a :  
  
Aki-san :3 arigatou por ser mi amiga!  
  
Dark Izumi xD sin tus locuras no me hubiera inspirado para hacer este fic.  
  
Cathain que siempre me deja reviews :3  
  
A mi Koi!! ; o ; ai shiteru!!!!!  
  
Y todo aquel que se dedico a leer mi fic, n_n Realmente se los agradezco.  
  
Ahora si, a lo que vamos XD lean y mándenme un mail bomba! (Esta cortito, me ha costado 15 vasos de refresco y una bolsa grande de frituras pero.. aquí esta XD Aki-san T_T prometí que no iba a tomar, me habría salido mejor el fic con un poco de whisky a mi lado!)  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
En una enorme casa de Belén...  
  
Mika .- Na... Tohma-san, no deberíamos estar pidiendo posada por la ciudad?...  
  
Tohma .- Crees que dejaría que mi esposa tenga a su hijo en un pesebre? – decía Tohma son su habitual sonrisa.  
  
Mika .- Claro, por mi no hay problema, demo, se supone que el niño va en un pesebre ¬¬U  
  
Tohma .- Bien. Haré que traigan unas cuantas pajas y animales, que las pongan en la habitación del bebe y listo, tendrá su pesebre.  
  
Mika .- Hu... genial...  
  
Tohma .- casi es Noche buena, donde se encuentra ... ahem.... crees que el niño dios llegue a tiempo?  
  
Mika .- a mi que me preguntas ¬¬ tu eres el de la información aquí.  
  
Tohma .- *gota* Pero, tu eres la madre...  
  
Mika .- Tiene importancia?...  
  
Tohma .- Supongo que no, si lo pones de esa manera.  
  
Mika .- Pero conociéndolo, irá a llegar 2 semanas después de la fecha...  
  
Tohma .- *otra gota*  
  
****************************  
  
Los reyes magos en camino a Belén...  
  
K .- *en un auto deportivo del año...2004* Ne, Nakano-san, Caballos de fuerza, son caballos XD  
  
Hiro .-*sobre el camello* ¬¬U  
  
Fujisaki .- *peleándose con el elefante que no estuvo de acuerdo en llevarlo en su lomo* ___ alguien bájeme de aquí!!!!  
  
Hiro .- Como rayos vamos a encontrar una estrella en pleno mediodía!!!??? Y encima en el desierto! . vamos a morir aquí... ¬¬ donde diablos se metió Shuichi?!  
  
*Shuichi fue invocado junto con otra redada de angelitos*  
  
Shuichi .- Lalihooooo!!!!! ^o^-  
  
Hiro .- Haaa _ gracias a dios! ¬¬ como vamos a llegar a Belén si es de día?! Hablaste de una estrella, Baka! Las estrellas salen solo de noche!  
  
Shuichi .- hu... es cierto ._.U Gomen n_ñU había olvidado eso! Demo, yo y mis amigos los guiaremos mientras anochece...Ya verán que rápido llegamos a Belén!!!  
  
*Una voz* .- No lo creo.  
  
*Aizawa y su grupo se dejan ver con su típico traje rojo con cola y cuernos XD*  
  
Shuichi .- *señalándole con el dedo * TUUUUUU!!!!! O___o  
  
Aizawa .- *un poco asustado * o_ó que te pasa?...  
  
Shuichi .- *se acerca aun señalándole* TUUUUUUU _  
  
Aizawa .- ¬¬* que quieres?!  
  
Shuichi .- *da un paso hacia atrás y se pone en pose de karate kid* O_O eres Aizawa Tachi de Ask!!!  
  
Aizawa .- Vaya. El angelucho tiene memoria.  
  
Shuichi .- ¬¬ como que angelucho?!  
  
*Aizawa se pone en pose de súper héroe y sus compañeros hacen lo mismo*  
  
Aizawa .- Venimos por mandato de Yuki Eiri, el amo de las tinieblas...  
  
*Shuichi interrumpe*  
  
Shuichi .- YUKIIII *---*  
  
Aizawa .- TUUUU ¬¬ déjame terminar!!...decía... Venimos por mandato de Yuki Eiri...  
  
*de nuevo Shuichi interrumpió...y así unas 7 u 8 veces más...*  
  
Aizawa .- _ deciaaaaaa!!!!! Venimos por mandato de Yu....EL DIABLO!!!! Nuestra misión es destruirlos!!!!  
  
Shuichi .- Si me tocas te muerdo! ÔoÔ  
  
Aizawa .- *gota* ¬_¬ no me vayas a pegar la rabia…  
  
Shuichi .- Escuche eso!  
  
Aizawa .- Para eso lo dije! ¬¬*  
  
Los reyes vagos .- .____.U Deberíamos detenerlos...?  
  
Angelitos .- n__ñU si...  
  
Hiro .- Bueno ya estuvo bien!!! ¬¬ Shuichi llévanos a Belén, y ustedes hagan algo de provecho y quítense de nuestro camino!  
  
Aizawa .- Y que si no queremos??  
  
*El seguro de la mágnum de K' se escucho en respuesta*  
  
ASK .- o_oUUU  
  
Shuichi .- Wajajajaja! Les ganamos, les ganamos!!!- cantaba Shuichi en todo burlesco.  
  
Aizawa .- *agarra a uno de los angelitos como rehén* _ Quietos o el angelito se muere!  
  
Angelito .- Demo.. se supone que no estoy vivo...  
  
Aizawa .- Tu cállate y has como que sufres mucho ¬¬  
  
Angelito .- ._.U entendido...  
  
Shuichi .- *hace movimiento de Karate Kid * Dejad ir a mi amigo! o  
  
Aizawa .- Entonces tu vendrás con nosotros! Y nos mostraras donde se encuentran Maria y José para evitar que el niño dios llegue a este mundo.  
  
Shuichi .- Nunca!  
  
Aizawa .- Si así lo quieres no nos dejas otra opción mas que destruirlos a todos!  
  
*K' Saca su mágnum y le apunta a Aizawa *  
  
K' .- Ok, tienes 5 segundos...5....4...  
  
Aizawa .- o_oU  
  
K' .- 3...2...1…  
  
Shuichi .- Neeeee K-san!!! O___O espere a que me quite de enfrente!!!  
  
K' .- Zero...* K' empieza a disparar como desquiciado mientras se rie perversamente... y Shuichi y los Ask corren para salvar sus vidas XD*  
  
* Y entonces aparece....*  
  
Yuki .- USTEDES!!!! Idiotas!!! Bien dicen que si quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tu mismo ¬¬  
  
*Shuichi para en seco*  
  
Shuichi .- Yukiiiiii!!!!! *---* has regresado por mi!!!! *Shuichi corre hacia los brazos de Yuki... y este se hace a un lado dejando que Shuichi se valla de narices*  
  
Yuki .- Baka! ¬¬ vengo a deshacerme de ti de una buena vez por todas!  
  
Shuichi .- Demo... Yuki... eso significa que tu...tu...*en modo chibi y con ojitos de perrito abandonado*  
  
Hiro .- *susurrando* ya debió darse cuenta de que él es el diablo...  
  
Yuki .- Si, yo...  
  
Shuichi .- Vas a botarme!!! T___T buaaaaaaaa!  
  
*todos se van de espaldas*  
  
Yuki .- BAKA!!!!! ¬¬**** Se puede saber cuando demonios empezamos?!  
  
Shuichi .- n////n maa, Yuki, no seas tímido!!! Yo se que te gusto!!!  
  
Yuki .- *gotota* Ni aunque estuviera loco...  
  
Shuichi .- *corre de nuevo a los brazos de Yuki* YUKIIIIIIIIII  
  
Yuki .- URUSAI!!! *Yuki patea a Shuichi y este sale volando muy al estilo Ranma 1/2*  
  
Hiro .- *levanta la vista y nota la muy famosa estrella que ha formado Shuichi al salir volando* YATTA!!!! ESA ES LA ESTRELLA!!! Mr. K'!!! sigámosla!!!!  
  
*Los reyes Vagos se montan en el auto junto con la bola de ángeles y demonios que van meramente de colados*  
  
Yuki .- Tras él!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
En la gran casa de Belén ...  
  
Mika y Tohma tomaban el té tranquilamente...  
  
Tohma .- hu?...  
  
Mika .- Pasa algo Tohma-san?  
  
Tohma .- No escuchaste algo extraño?...  
  
*Ambos prestan atención y escuchan como que algo va acercándose a toda velocidad....*  
  
....  
  
...........  
  
Shuichi .- Echen pajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa x________x *cae rompiendo el techo de la casa y se estrella contra el piso mientras Mika y Tohma lo observan con gotarrones tremendos deslizándose en su nuca*  
  
  
  
Tohma .- Ves, mi oído nunca me falla...  
  
Shuichi .- x__x oroooo....  
  
Mika .- *se acerca* Y este remedo de ángel?... Que no se supone que deberías volar ¬¬U   
  
Shuichi .- El presupuesto para el fanfic era muy bajo... las alas son de fieltro y hielo seco... x___x auch...  
  
Mika .- *gota*  
  
*De repente una de las paredes cae al piso por acción de un auto repleto de bichos raros...(entiéndase ángeles, demonios, el diablo y los reyes vagos...)*  
  
Tohma .- *con su mejor sonrisa* Parece que ya estamos todos, no? Ahora, quien va a pagar las paredes y el techo rotos...?  
  
* todos huyen *  
  
Tohma .- *gota*  
  
Mika .- Mirad! Ya es de noche!   
  
Hiro .- O_O como demonios ...?! pero si apenas hace unos minutos era mediodía...  
  
Fujisaki .- Nakano-san, se olvida que esto lo esta escribiendo GothBunny...  
  
Hiro .- Cierto, entonces tiene sentido...  
  
Mika .- Ya es hora de que el rey de los cielos llegue al mundo!  
  
Yuki .- No si yo puedo evitarlo!!! ¬¬  
  
Mika .- ¬¬ no empieces con tus berrinches de niño mimado Eiri-san!  
  
Yuki .- _* QUE HAS DICHO?!  
  
Shuichi .- *se levanta* Yukiiiii!!! Deja de ser malo ahoraaaaa!!! *Shuichi se abalanza sobre Yuki y le da un tierno beso en los labios*  
  
Yuki .- ....  
  
El resto de locos .- .....  
  
Yuki .- *abraza a Shuichi y le corresponde el beso*  
  
K' .- Creo que eso neutraliza a Eiri-San por un rato XD  
  
Hiro .- n___nUUU hai..  
  
Fujisaki .- Claro...  
  
Tohma .- ¬¬  
  
Mika .- Vamos al... ahem..."pesebre", que su trabajo, vag....Magos... es adorar al niño dios ¬¬ no les estamos pagando por estar ahí parados...  
  
Hiro .- Demo... ustedes no nos pagan...  
  
Mika .- menos platica y mas acción! Muévanse, muévanse! *Mika señala una puerta*  
  
*Todos entran a la habitación que esta ambientada como un pesebre*  
  
Shuichi .- *colgado aun de Yuki* Mirad! En la Paja! Adoren al rey de los cielos...!!!!  
  
*Dos ángeles mas aparecen...*  
  
Sakano y Ayaka .- Adorad al niño dios.  
  
*Todos se acercan ansiosos a la cuna cubierta de paja... un bulto se mueve... *  
  
TODOS .- El es...!!!!  
  
*Ayaka mueve las sabanas...*  
  
El niño dios .- * salta desde entre las sabanas * NANODAAAAA!!!!~~~ Todos han venido a visitarnos!!! ^O^- DOMO ARIGATOUUUUU~!!!!  
  
Todos .- *en shock *..............*súper gotota *.........  
  
Ryuichi .- Ne, Kumagorou-chan, que les pasa? Creí que querían vernos... nanoda~ Bueno, no importa n__n estoy feliz que todos hayan venido a verme llegar al mundo nanoda!!!  
  
*Yuki y Shuichi salen del shock y entran al agasaje XD*  
  
Fujisaki .- ...Y el es nuestro futuro....?  
  
Hiro .- ...Estamos Fritos....  
  
Gloria a Ryuichi en el cielo y en la tierra paz a los hombres con gusto de yaoi~ XD  
  
Owari~  
  
******************************************  
  
TA-DA~!!!! Va que ha quedado raro XD demo, es para ustedes, mi regalo de navidad... ¿Se habían imaginado que Ryuichi iba a ser el niño dios? XDDDD  
  
Jajajajaja XD si, lo sé, es toda una chorrada!!! Pero y que?! Hasta yo tengo derecho a divertirme :3  
  
Ahora solo quiero hacer lo mismo que Yuki y Shuichi con mi koi T_T 


End file.
